Law of Breeds
by inudewaruika
Summary: A terrible law was placed at the meeting of the First Council of Demons and Humans, it stated "A cross-breeding between humans and demons is forbidden, therefore any offspring of said union is henceforth terminated at a location in each of the Kingdoms.
1. Prologue

I will be listing the names of the pairing in the beginning. All reviews will be accepted, even flames but I can't honestly say that I will be polite in responding to them.

**Prologue:**

Inu no Tashio/ Izayoi

She cradled the newborn child to her chest, sad and afraid for the child she carried for so long. She knew this day would come. It came for all of his breeding. She glanced over at her demon mate, pacing as she looked out of the window into the darkness that was the night of the new moon. It would always be his time of weakness. It always was that way, a child born to a human mother and a demon father was born human, so the sharp claws the newborn would have could not harm the mortal woman's womb. The baby was wrapped up in a scarlet blanket, the black hair that marked him as human glistening in the candlelight, a witness to the bath he had received earlier. She looked over at her mate, her husband and to the product of their love.

With a snarl, the silver haired demon turned to the door, restless of being kept in a room like an animal. She knew he could leave at any time, but he stayed for her and his son. He looked over to her, his molten gold eyes dangerously tinting red as he growled and huffed at the situation. "Love, come sit with me, please?" she asked him softly.

"I thought they didn't care. They informed me that my son was exempt from the old laws." he said as he made his way over to their bed. She lifted the child up to him, and he grabbed the boy. "InuYasha, my son that will be your name." he said as he laid the infant back in his mother's arms. Grabbing a broken necklace that had been set aside for repair he used his poison to melt the gold into a disk. With one claw he delicately carved his child's name into it and punched a hole in the top. He took on of his wife's hair pins and pinned it to the baby's blanket. It was customary the child was to be named.

"He is strong, he will return." the demon remarked to his mate as he turned to the door. Tomorrow morning they would come, as soon as the child's demon blood pulsed in his veins. They would sneer at him; look at him like an abomination. When in reality, and he knew this, a half-breed would be stronger, far stronger than a full demon. Half-breed could only be conceived in love, they could never be brought about through rape and that love is what controls their demon blood. Full demons may have full control from birth but a hanyou, a half-breed, would never take it for granted, he would learn to control the powerful beast raging inside by the greatest teacher of all; life. That was why full bloods feared them so.

He hated to admit, as he loved both of his children, the younger would be far more powerful than his older, purer demon brother. However he kept that information to himself as he did not want to his mate to get false hopes that this child will survive the great odds thrown against him. He looked out of the window, framed by billowing white curtains, the handiwork of his mate who lay close to tears, at the darkness just beginning to lighten.

"Love?" her voice wavered as he stood facing the great white marble fireplace.

"Yes?" he asked without turning, he was staring up at the swords he had crafted from his fangs, the life giving Tensaiga and the death dealing Tetsusaiga. Both crafted to cancel each other out. With a sigh filled heavily with sorrow he pulled the death dealing one down and carried it over to the bed. Carefully, almost cautiously he pricked the young pup's finger and pressed the blood to the sword's blade. His wife and mate clutched the babe to her as she glared at him, soothing the wailing infant. He ignored it as he had much more pressing matters to attend to. He lifted the sword, still wet with the blood and whispered to it with his very soul. With a subsonic heart beat only demons would sense the sword replied and absorbed the infant's blood and became the hanyou's seal. Although he could hold it now, while the child was human, he knew the sword would never allow a full blooded demon to hold it, while the hanyou was alive.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked him when the baby was quiet.

"Assuring that he will have something to protect himself with and seal his blood when he comes of age," the Great Dog Demon said as he lifted it back up to the customary place it held. It pulsed in response to being so close to its brother, as if warning it away. "Assuming he finds it before then." he whispered. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Are you saying he will live?" she asked as he pulled her into his lap. He held the tow of them for a while before speaking.

"He has our blood." he stated simply as if that answered all questions.

"That still does not guarantee that a demon will not kill him as a child." his wife growled low. He chuckled to see how much she resembled a female dog demon at that moment. "What are you laughing at?"

"You just seem so much like a demoness right now, my love." he said as he smoothed her hair and her nerves. "Don't worry, he will not be alone."

"How do you figure?" she asked him and looked up at him with the deep violet eyes he had come to love so much he would give up his demon blood, if she just asked.

"My loyal retainer, Myoga will watch out for him and report back to us." he stated, ignoring the fact he had just thought of it.

"The flea?" she asked stunned.

"Yes the flea. He may run like a coward but he always returns and is a good spy." the dog demon said as his son gurgled in his sleep.

"That is true my lord." she said as she smoothed out the baby's hair. "Will I even get to see him in his hanyou form before he gets taken from us?"

"Yes, it is customary to let the mother know how hideous her child is." he said as she paled. He looked down as he watched InuYasha's hair fade from black to silver as the room was slowly bathed in light. With a sob she turned her face into her mate's shoulder.

"Look love, he is cute. He has puppy ears." he told her and she looked down at him in a sad smile.

"My little koinu, my baby." she said to him, her voice breaking.

A loud bang at the door alerted them it was time for them to take the child. Before he could answer the door, his oldest son threw the door open.

"Father these, scoundrels," he hissed the name with distaste, "want to know where the child is."

"Sesshomaru, he is right here in his mother's arms, where a child, no matter their race, should be." he said the last part for the benefit of the three demons standing behind the young dog demon.

"May I see it father, before you have to hand it over?" the young boy, a teen asked cautiously.

"Of course my son, you may it is your right as his brother." he told his son. Sesshomaru, with long silver hair and golden eyes walked over to them and with a careful look towards his father's mate, who simply nodded and handed her child to him.

Sesshomaru looked down at the child who so looked like him and his father, except for the dog ears that lay flat in his hair. "A male? Does he have a name?" he asked as he handed the child to his father.

"Yes, InuYasha." the Dog Lord said as he stood holding the baby wrapped in the red blanket.

"It is time, Inu no Tashio, it is the law that governs us. We all must obey." a dark man said as he walked in between the three demons. Tashio's eyes narrowed as he realized who it was. "You wouldn't break the law now would you?" The law, a vile excuse to prevent thinning of pure blood, preventing a half breed's rule. It stated that a hanyou be taken from their family and given to the wild. If they came back when they reached adulthood, they were allowed back into society, as they were deemed worthy of their life.

"You," he growled as he stood protectively in front of his family. "You traitor." his claws glowed green as they gathered their poison.

"Brother, why so unhappy to see me?" the dog demon asked as he walked forward, his long silver hair with a black streak that ran off to the side asked, his burnt amber eyes narrowed in anger. "I did her a favor; she didn't have to live to see you mate a pathetic human." Sesshomaru whimpered as he realized who they were speaking of, his mother.

"You are behind this, aren't you?" Tashio spat as one of the bear demons came forward and held out a paw for the infant. He had banished the bastard after the murder of his son's mother.

"Why of course. I have to make sure Father's line remains pure." he hissed. "At least you have one good son."

"Zurni, you will pay for this." Tashio said as he handed the child over to the bear and his outcast brother. His claws dimmed down as he realized there was no way to fight the traitor with putting his family at risk.

"No my brother, you will pay in blood for this, this monstrosity you call a son." Zurni looked back, "however, I may just kill that one there, as everyone knows no half breed abomination ever reaches full growth." he growled, "It will be payment for stealing my mate." he turned and walked out of the room.

"She was never yours to begin with." Tashio spat as the door swung closed.

An older demon, a type of bird demon, probably a stork with those long legs, came forward with a scroll and a quill. "Sir? I need to have you sign this and put his day of birth and his name."

With a murdering scowl he signed the damned paper while his the only son he was left to raise was curled next to his mate as she sobbed into the boy's silver hair. The boy looked over at his father with tear filled eyes as the dog demon threw back his head and howled in anguish.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Outside of the Castle*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

With a smirk the demon who had taken the child said to one of the bear demons, the one who held the baby. "Just throw it in the river." he said as he transformed into his energy form and flew off.

The bears looked at each other and back at the castle when they heard the howl. "I will not do that." he said as he carried the child further into the forest to where he knew she would be waiting.

He reached the smooth rock, a depression in it, large enough to fit an infant and carefully laid the child in it. "Be safe little one" the bear said as he walked away.

As soon as they left the area, a cloaked figure swept in and in the blink of the eye InuYasha was gone, a red blanket left on the rock.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: First I would like to give thanks to all my reviewers, all two of them….thank you, I do love a good medieval story too, as most of my actual books I have here at home are….

A/N: For those who wanted to read this chapter and it failed to upload…I'm sorry I had no clue until a loyal reader emailed me to let me know. Please in the future if my chapters don't upload, let me know. I don't ignore reader emails.

Chapter 2:

No Pairings

"My Lady?" a maid asked as she opened the door to the darkened room. Thick heavy drapes covered the huge windows, windows that held a beautiful view of the realm in which the lady of that room ruled. A once youthful and very cheerful woman with a bright and sunny disposition looked over at the maid standing in the bright doorway with a gloomy gaze. She squinted in the bright light.

"Yes?" She questioned her voice void of any emotion, like that of her step son.

"Your husband awaits you in his chambers." she said as she bowed and softly closed the door as she left. With a slow glance at her attire to make sure she was properly robed and done up, she sighed as she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Long black hair hung loose and flat, her once warm plum colored eyes so full of laughter and joy devoid of any emotion, like that of a corpse, and her smooth skin that used to be pink and lively now a pale white alabaster. While many women wanted this pale shade for skin, her husband had loved her cheerful color. Dark bags hung from beneath her purple eyes and even though she shared her husband's life span, wrinkles had formed around her eyes and upon her brow.

"My love, how will we ever be the same after what happened to our one and only child?" she asked herself as she slowly walked to her husband and mate's chambers, chambers that were once shared between the two of them. A bulky door was slightly ajar and a cheery light bled into the dark hall. She frowned, why was fire so cheerful? Can it not sense human pain and emotion? The door was a thick wood with silver handles and hinges. Upon the door was a crescent moon and between the two points was a stylized cherry blossom. The emblem of the kingdom her husband had worked so hard to make peaceful. The moon was his personal emblem and hers was the cherry blossom. She pushed it open gently, the door swung easily for one so heavy. The room was warmly lit with a fire that crackled in a white stone fireplace. A white pelt of some animal lay in front of the fire on the dark marble floor. Two swords hung up on the wall above the mantle of the fireplace, one was newer looking and more refined then the other. The other ratty and ancient looking was the one she could no longer bare to look at and years ago her husband had taken it down. She could not fathom why it was upon the wall again. 'How long has it been up? How long has it been since I shared his bed?' she tore her gaze from the blade and looked around his outer chamber, the chamber he used to greet guests close to him and entertain fellow lords and ladies he trusted. Two massive pillars rose from a raised dais in the center of the room. Thick blue rugs covered the top of the marble and various chairs were seated in a circle around a magnificent table. The table was custom made for the King. A crouching dog stood growling, the true form of her husband frozen in white stone to remind all of who he was. A plate of elegant silver sat upon the dog's back, a round platter made to set things upon, as the dog's back was curved and things often rolled off before he had the tray made. She walked to the chair that he had made for her, the chair that sat next to him. A chair stained a warm brown with pink cherry blossoms painted on the back. The cushion was a white fabric with cherry blossom designs. She took a seat and looked at her husband. She reached over and took his hand in hers. He smiled down at her. She pulled it back to her chair and gripped it.

"My lady wife, how do you fare this eve? I am truly sorry to interrupt whatever business you were attending but I wished for you to see who the King of the North had sent us to foster." Her husband said as he turned in his simple but elegant chair to face her as he nodded to the said person. It was black wood with a simple blue cushion. On the back, where his lengthy hair covered it, a silver moon was painted. A young woman sat in the chair he had nodded towards, with a smile on her face, a fake smile that the dog demon knew about by her scent but he humored her, for now, after all she was a guest. She had chosen a plain chair with green fabric and dark wood stain. She was very pretty and her eyes captivated the older woman, a stormy gray blue color that changed it seemed with the mood she was in. She wore a simple pink gown made for long travel and from what Izayoi could see; the hem was torn and dirtied, indicating she was not one to sit in a carriage. A movement by the door she had walked through just moment before caught her attention and she noticed the taller woman leaning almost too casually by the door. She wore a skin tight black suit and in the firelight it glittered. She guessed it was dragon skin, a valuable and practical armor that the hunter must have slain herself. Pink armored plates were scattered about her body protecting her most vulnerable places. An ornate gas mask hung from a tie on her belt, as did a sword that looked well used. Unafraid of the woman, if her husband allowed her in then she must be safe, she focused her attention on what was in front of her.

"We are to foster her for the King of the North?" she looked at her husband with his serious golden eyes that looked so much like her step son it was frightening.

"Yes, her father is the King of the North, one of our most trusted allies. His daughter, Princess Kagome, is a handful for him and their demonic guards. He is going to let us train her in the art of kingdom ruling while she aids us with her miko abilities, a trade as it were. Our wisdom for her arts." he looked at her with a bit of a smile. A fang tip pointed out from beneath his lips. He was missing a tooth again. He reached out a hand and laid it on hers. She looked down at it and couldn't help but to smile back at her husband. His eyes melted back to the warm honey gold they normally were.

"Why is the sword on the wall pulsing?" the young woman suddenly asked him, "It's almost like a heartbeat." They both whipped their heads towards the girl.

"You can see the demonic power in the sword?" Tashio asked shocked. She looked at him levelly, with almost a look that called the king an idiot.

"Am I not supposed to?" she said back, with a bit of a defensive tone. "I can see the color red, and I trust in what I'm seeing." She glared back at him, her miko aura pulsing in tune with the sword.

"Only demons can see another demon's energy. Humans cannot see demonic energy unless they are mated to a demon, then they can only see that demon's power and no other, not even a miko can see the power within a weapon unless they are trained extensively and the weapon is in use, never dormant. The only way for you to see it is if you were meant for the owner of that sword." Tashio said. His wife looked at him intensely.

"I am meant for a demon? Oh I see what's going on." Her eyes narrowed and she said then snapped, "My father must have put you up to this!" the girl by the door stepped forward, her hand on her hilt. "I am so going to kill him." She growled.

"I assure you my dear, he did no such thing, and even my wife cannot possibly see the demonic energy swirling about the blade." Tashio said as an elegant hand gestured to the sword.

"So the sword is not yours?" the girl asked, calming down somewhat.

"No it belongs to my younger son." He sighed as Izayoi gripped her husband's hand firmly. "The fact that the sword is pulsing like a heartbeat proves one thing."

"He is alive?" Izayoi asked her husband softly, a spark of life in her eyes.

"Yes my love that was the reason I wanted you to come to me yesterday. You said you didn't want any company because you were feeling ill." Tashio said. The dog demon looked at the young woman as her energy level increased and her miko aura pulsed at him in warning, protecting its mistress. He stood and the warrior girl had her hand on her sword in a flash. He waved at her and shook his head.

"A half breed, one born on the darkest night with hair of spun moonlight and eyes of the sun; he will be the one to sacrifice all to put what is right. The one who fears him the most will hunt him, attempt to kill him. He needs allies, a miko, a monk, a demon slayer, and two small demons to aide him in making things right. The Law of Breeds was never supposed to be put into effect. If it is not contested by he who has the strength of a demon lord and the compassion of a human, the Law will annihilate the remaining demon breeds, for they are slowly dying of inbreeding." She spoke in a strange voice as she stared at the sword. She turned to face them, her eyes complete white. She blinked and collapsed on the ground.

"She is a Seer?" Tashio asked his wife. He could feel his skin burning slowly from the energy that was rolling off the unconscious miko. His skin was a slight pink, a pink you would get from a minor sun burn.

"Yes, she is, her eyes were blue then went silver. She may not have known she possessed the powers of her ancestors." Izayoi said as she walked to the girl and laid her out. "She should be a bit more comfortable now." the other woman walked briskly over and looked down at her. She knelt and easily picked the girl up.

"Do you have quarters prepared for her?" the woman asked in a calm voice. The dog demon noticed that the slayer's own aura suppressed the miko's. Looking at her oddly, the slayer seemed to understand what he was thinking. "I have the ability to suppress auras. It comes in handy against lesser demons. They can't summon their power if their aura is suppressed."

"I see. Follow me; we have rooms prepared for her. Izayoi, do you want to come or will you retire to your chambers?" The king looked to his mate.

"I will come." Izayoi said a smile on her face as her eyes were filled with joy once again. Tashio looked at her and smiled a great smile, one in which his teeth were showing. She was right, a tooth was missing. She looked at him and he laughed. 'I'll tell you later." He mouthed at her.

"Holy crap! Almost lost you little buddy." a man in purple robes said as he bent over gasping for breath, his hands on his knees and body bent. He straightened and leaned against a tree and set his staff to lean against the withered bark. He looked at his waist, or rather what lay below it. "That would be living hell indeed if I did lose Little Miroku."

"What are you doing in my forest monk? Looking to earn a little money? Well you won't get any here!" a feral voice snarled. He turned towards the sound and his eyes widened considerably. A hand slipped into his robe and clutched the paper sutras and the other reached for his staff. The jingle that the staff made as it left the ground echoed loudly in the clearing.

"You, you, you're a half blood!" the monk cried out as he pulled a sutra from his robe. The ears swiveled towards him as the beast advanced on him, the clothing he wore standing out from the green of the forest. 'How did I miss his powerful aura?' Miroku thought to himself.

"Damn it!" the two wolf demons heard a short distance away, deeper into the forest they were heading. "Crap!"

"Is it just me or does that sound like Kouga?" Ginta asked as he turned to look at his brother.

"I really hope it isn't because if it is and he is as pissed off as he sounds our tails are his." The other said with a frightened look.

"Great. Where is Ayame when you need her?" Ginta asked as he looked up at the sky. They both knew that the female wolf demon was the one who _really_ ruled the pack; she wouldn't let Kouga hurt them out of anger or spite. "Hakkaku if I die, will you take my body back to Ayame?"

"Only if you would do the same for me, brother." Hakkaku said solemnly as they entered the clearing with the irate wolf demon laying on the ground, his face in the soil. Upon hearing the quiet footsteps of the cautiously creeping wolves, Kouga looked up, his blue eyes flashing angrily.

"Are you buffoons going to stand there and gawk or fucking help me?" Kouga snarled. He flipped to his back and the brothers could see the sutra's wrapped about his wrists and ankles. They looked familiar.

"Oh the monk, he must have done this!" Ginta said as he rushed to the prone wolf demon. "What do you want me to do?"

"Hakkaku, go back to the castle and bring back one of the priests or priestesses. Only they can remove these damn sutras." he looked sharply at Ginta. "I need you to go to the West and inform Slayer Sango of this. She requested the monk be part of Lady Kagome's guard."

"Yes Sir!" Ginta said then turned and was about to sprint off then looked down at the wolf demon, "What about you?"

"Howl for Ayame." Kouga stated. "I can't these sutras bind my demonic energy, I will not be able to howl very far." Ginta looked up at the sky and let out a long howl. He heard an answering howl a few seconds later. He looked down at the wolf demon. "Thanks, you can go now." Ginta nodded and sprinted off into the forest. Hakkaku returned in the direction of the castle hoping he would run into a priest or priestess sooner rather than later. If he took too long the harsher Kouga would be later while training the wolf pups.

Hakkaku smelled the village before he saw it, while he may not have the nose of a dog or the hearing and sight of cat, anyone could smell the village, at least anyone with superior sense of smell. An older woman looked up from where she sat in front of her hut. Her hut was the oldest in the village and on the outskirts, were the road fed into the village. She sutras on the hut and he noticed a few of the paving stones had protective spells carved into them.

"You must not harbor any ill will, wolfling. You passed the barrier safely." the old woman spoke as she looked at him. Hakkaku was taken aback; normally humans either screamed and ran or picked up a weapon to chase him off. "Ah I see you are one of the palace wolves." she said pointing at the bright pink fabric wrapped around his upper left arm. He glanced down at it; he had forgotten about it, he was initiated into the ranks four moons ago. It was woven with a powerful magic that allowed other humans with holy powers to recognize that the wolves working for humans were not to be harmed or, if the humans were harmed, where to find the party responsible. All demons that were in allegiance with the castle had to wear one if they wished to be safe from harm, all that was requested in return is that they serve the kingdom with any ability they possess. The wolves were demons that lived in packs and were extremely loyal to those they served, but not as loyal as dogs, hence why they severed the royal family as bodyguards. Kouga was the first one to serve in the bodyguards nearly two hundred years ago. Ginta and Hakkaku were born fifty years ago.

"No, I came to seek help for my commander. He was asked to bring in a rogue monk who had laid hands upon the Princess in an improper manner. He was charged with aiding the demon slayer that was to protect the Princess while she journeyed." Hakkaku spoke, the formal words coming easily.

"I see, so this monk must have slapped a few sutras on your commander to immobilize him." the old woman said then chuckled. "I have done a few in my day, would this wolf be called Kouga?"

"Yes my lady, it is the same." the wolf said shocked.

"You do right in coming here, I will free him, again." she said as she smiled. "What is your name wolfling?" she asked.

"My name is Hakkaku. You knew Kouga?" he asked the woman.

"Aye, I slapped a few on him in my day. He was an unruly one." she chuckled as she stood dusting off her clothing. "I will be a moment, I must gather my supplies."

"Supplies?" he asked her then.

"Yes, he will have some nasty spiritual burns that will need special medication." she said as she entered her hut.

Hakkaku sat in the dirt and traced a pattern in the dirt with a sharp nail as he waited for her to return.

Ginta panted as he slid down the cliff he had not seen until too late. He crashed to the bottom on and onto his face. With a groan he got up and shook his head to clear the dizziness. He looked over the river and sighed. It would be just his luck he would have to swim the thing. It was probably freezing cold too.

"Freeze!" a guard wearing the blue and silver colors of the House of the West shouted as he sighted Ginta. He was taller than Ginta, but Ginta was the runt of the litter. He had short dark hair and yellow facial marking beneath his eyes, and his eyes were a vivid greenish blue that pierced into the wolf demon's soul.

The poor wolf froze and held his hands up in the air to show he was unarmed, at least in human standards.

"State your business wolf!" the dark haired dog growled as it pointed a pike at him.

"I have news to give to Lady Kagome and her personal guard, Lady Sango." the wolf said as he stood stock still. "They are under the protection of the Dog King."

"What is this business?" the dog barked, still not lowering the weapon.

"My commander was ordered to apprehend a monk and bring him to the Lady Sango. He was supposed to be sentenced to aid your people." Ginta gulped.

Three more dog demons and some sort of bird demon came from the woods. "Solider, bring him to the castle, Inu-no-Tashio will want to know of his business." the bird said as he looked at the wolf with cold eyes. "The Lord will punish him as he sees fit."

"You will come with me." the first dog demon said as he gestured with his weapon. Ginta followed and was flanked by two other demons and the third dog was behind him while the bird demon led the way, followed by the first dog demon. Ginta sighed as he followed meekly, not wanting to upset his own commander who would have reacted more harshly, just a bit more harshly. He supposed have to follow meekly was better than being punished by your commander.

They rounded the cliff and came across the massive castle that belonged to the dog demon king. The white marble sparkled in the sunlight. It was set up against the cliff, the river flowed in front of it, a wooden drawbridge spanned the length and enormous trees grew along the banks. As the wolf demon looked closer he saw that the castle was built into the cliff, and that the towers were actually on the cliff itself, to protect the rear of the gigantic structure. Ginta wrinkled his nose at the scent of so many dogs.

"Open the Gates!" the bird shrilled at the dogs at the top of the outer wall. The gleaming gates rose slowly and the dog demons walked forward with the wolf between them.

He cowered beneath the statues of the ferocious marble dogs that guarded the door to the castle. They looked straight at him it seemed. He gulped and one of the dog demons chuckled, one of the younger ones.

"Ah Master Fukurou, it is always a pleasure to see you." the loud voice of a man who lounged in one of the thrones set upon the dais.

"My Lord, the scouts have found a wolf in the canyon." Fukurou said as he looked at Ginta. The wolf noticed the tuff of feather sprouting from his ears just then and shivered, he was an owl, a predator of the night.

"I see." the dog demon's golden gaze caught him and held his own gaze before he spoke. "What is your name wolf?"

"Ginta of the Brown Pack, your majesty." he spoke.

"Well Ginta, why are you here?" Tashio asked.

"I was instructed by my commander to inform Slayer Sango of the monk she had requested had fled him." Ginta said calmly.

"I see." he turned to the other demons. "You may release him, he seeks no harm, and can you not see the arm band he wears?"

"My lord I knew not of his affiliation with the House of the North." the owl spoke softly.

"Yet you do know of what the band signifies." Tashio growled dangerously.

"My lord I apologize for my oversight." the owl bowed low.

"You may leave. You," the King pointed to the dark haired dog demon that had brought him in, "Go fetch Miss Sango. She may be in the gardens."

"Ugh, I feel like a horse hit me." The young woman said as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head and then groggily looked about the room she was in. She had expected to see the normal surroundings of her room at her father's but instead was greeted with a pristine white. Everything was white. There was no color to speak of, unless you counted the dried blood that covered the soiled bandages in that pile over there.

"I see you're awake miss." An elderly looking demoness said as she scurried over to the young woman. Her warm brown eyes looked at the girl. Her pointy ears were tipped in white fur and her hair was pure, snow white. She laid a wrinkled hand upon the girl's forehead and chuckled. "A lucky thing you only collapsed in the King's chambers rather than on your trip here."

"I collapsed?" She asked as she sat up and looked at the room in more detail. It had several beds and a few demons and even fewer humans wandered between the beds doing various duties. Only three other beds were occupied. A child lay in the bed closest to her, about two beds down. Farther away on the other side of the room, a woman lay awake reading a scroll, her arm in a brace. A man was asleep on the bed closest to the door; he had a bandage wrapped around his head, a few strands of orange hair popped out.

"Yes, it seems you were really stressed and fainted." she looked at her again and leaned in close to look at the stormy eyes. "You seem fine now, are you dizzy at all? Sick to the stomach?"

"I'm fine thank you, but I am feeling a bit famished. I didn't eat at all today." she said as her stomach growled loudly. Kagome turned pink in embarrassment.

"Well that my dear may be why you fainted." the woman chuckled again. "Why did you not eat? Were you nervous?"

"I guess I hadn't thought about it. I was angry at my father and angry at being sent away." Kagome said as she thought then spoke, "I did eat a bit of fruit and drank a bit of water on my way here."

"Well we shall just feed you." she turned away and motioned to one of the other women in the room, Kagome noticed they all wore the same type of clothing, a dark red tunic with dark red pants and a black belt around the waist. A white cross, the lines all even was on the back of the shirt*.

"Are you healers?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." the old woman said as she turned to her patient. "You are in the infirmary. Your Slayer friend wouldn't let you go unless you had medical attention."

"Sango!" Kagome gasped suddenly remembering her slayer friend. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Well it seems your friend has some more sense in her pretty head. She ate before you got here and afterwards too." the woman chuckled again. The other demon came up to her and handed her a covered plate of food.

Kagome's mouth watered as the old woman uncovered of food and set it on the table by the bed for her to eat. Kagome took the fork and knife and slowly cut it into tiny portions.

"Oh, dear, you must be hungry! Don't bother doing that!" the demoness said as she chuckled. Kagome looked up at the old demoness and quickly ate her food.

Wiping her face with a cloth napkin the demoness had given her, Kagome asked, "May I ask as to what type of demoness you are, and by what name I can call you?"

"Yes, you may, I am a member of the Winter Rabbit Tribe." the rabbit demon said. "My name is Momo."

"Excuse me has Lady Kagome awakened yet?" a quiet voice came from the door. Sango stood wearing a green gown that was trimmed in pink.

"Why yes she has Slayer Sango." one of the attendants said as she waved towards where Kagome and Momo were.

"Oh! Kagome!" Sango said as she dashed as quickly as she could, holding up the skirts of her dress so she could move easier. "You're okay!"

"Yes, I must have just passed out from lack of hunger." Kagome said sheepishly. "I feel okay now. Momo just has to let me go."

"The young miss can leave whenever she wishes, if she is feeling better that is." Momo looked at her cortically.

"I feel fine, I swear!" Kagome stated as she flung the covers off and set her feet upon the cold stone floor. Sango looked at her oddly then shrugged.

"The King showed me our quarters for the duration of our stay. Our belongings are unpacked and put away." Sango said as she stood by Kagome. "Will you feel hungry later? Supper is in two hours."

"I think so." Kagome followed Sango out of the infirmary and into the hall. "Well which way is our quarters?"

"This way." Sango said as she led the girl down the hall to the left.

"Tashio, what does this mean?" Izayoi asked as she looked at the scroll she had writing down the things Kagome had spoken in her trance.

"I know not my love but whatever it is seems to be an ill omen." Tashio said as he rubbed his face with one hand.

"At least we know our son lives." Izayoi said as she walked over to him and set a small hand on his unarmored shoulder. "We should be grateful for that knowledge."

"What troubles me is how that young girl, Princess Kagome can see InuYasha's aura around the blade." he sighed. "Unless she is his true mate, much like how you are mine." a knock sounded briskly before Izayoi could reply and he sighed loudly. "Enter."

The door was swung open by an impish looking toad demon. His oldest son and heir to the throne walked through the open doorway and knelt before his father and step-mother. "Father, I have found the general location of the pack of half breeds you had informed me of. Mother I see you look well today." he said as he bowed to Izayoi.

"What do you mean by general location? Can you not pinpoint it?" Tashio asked his son, intrigued by this new information.

"No, father I cannot. These half demons wear a scent to confuse demons and my nose could not lead me closer. However my retainer has told me of an ability of the staff he holds. The ability to search for whatever the master of the staff wishes." Sesshomaru said as he stood still.

"An ability to find what is sought?" Tashio asked as he looked at the said item in the toad's grasp. "That would be very useful. What is it you wish to ask of me, my son?"

"I wish to hunt for the pack of half breeds and bring them in." Sesshomaru said simply.

"To what, punish them? Are you going to find them to punish them for being a blemish on the pure races?" Izayoi spoke up then.

"No, to reunite those who are of age with their rightful family and to protect those who are not." Sesshomaru said shocking his father.

"Then go, with our blessing." Izayoi said as she waked to the young dog demon and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him on his striped cheek. She frowned as she stepped back, since when was he so tall?

"I thank you my mother." he turned to leave.

"Take as many supplies as you need and any loyal guards that you wish." Tashio said before he could leave.

"Yes father." he left them in silence.

"How likely that the pack Sesshomaru mentioned is our son's pack?" Izayoi asked as she wrung her hands.

"Very unlikely that it is."

A/N: Think of a plus sign, not a cross.


End file.
